Ugly Girl?
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria dingin dan angkuh yang pernah aku kenal. Tetapi, punggungnya terlihat sangat rapuh. Karena.. Dia sendiri adalah pria yang kesepian./SasuSaku/S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri contest


Ugly Girl?

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria dingin dan angkuh yang pernah aku kenal. Tetapi, punggungnya terlihat sangat rapuh. Karena.. Dia sendiri adalah pria yang kesepian./SasuSaku/S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri contest**

.

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

.

#9 Best SasuSaku AU

.

.

Dibuat untuk memeriahkan BTC V!

Don't Like Don't Read

Selamat Membaca!

"Hahahahahaha!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang diikat kepang dua membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil bukunya yang berjatuhan. Pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya dingin dengan mata onyx hitamnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" gadis itu membungkukan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Dasar culun tidak tahu diri!"

"Berani sekali dia menabrak Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu mendenguskan wajahnya. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Teme! Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Hanya seorang bebek buruk rupa yang menabrakku dan menjatuhkan bukunya di hadapanku."

Naruto dan Sai memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Bebek buruk rupa?"

"Gadis dengan rambut pink yang dikepang dua."

"Oh- Sakura-chan maksudmu?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja, dettebayou! Dia selalu berjalan bersama Yamanaka itu, tentu saja aku jadi mengenalnya."

"Yamanaka?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "Yamanaka Ino? Model yang terkenal itu?"

"Memangnya ada berapa Yamanaka, dettebayou!"

"Aku baru tahu model sejelek itu berteman dengan si culun Sakura."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Hn, untuk apa kalian membicarakan bebek buruk rupa seperti dia, sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Sakura berlari memasuki kelasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Beberapa teman sekelasnya memandangnya dengan pandangan menghina, siapa yang mau berteman dengan gadis buruk rupa sepertinya?

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Dia bisa melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang yang indah memandang seisi kelas. Beberapa orang mulai mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Hei," panggil Ino, "Sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini terus? Tunjukan kepada mereka dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tidak. Aku lebih suka diriku yang seperti ini."

Ino mengangkat bahunya dengan tak acuh.

"Ya, terserah dirimu saja. Aku hanya tidak suka kamu dihina terus menerus."

Sakura tersenyum, membalas senyuman Ino.

"Terimakasih."

oOo

Kantin Konoha Gakuen telah ramai disaat jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. Bahkan sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi pun, banyak siswa dan siswi yang nongkrong di kantin hanya untuk melepas penat karena pelajaran keramat-keramat mereka.

Ino memandang Sakura yang sedang curi-curi pandang kearah tiga orang pemuda yang sedang dikerumuni oleh fans-fans mereka. Ino menarik nafas panjang ketika mengetahui pandangan sahabatnya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Kenapa kamu memandanginya seperti itu?" tanya Ino.

"Eh- aku tidak memandanginya." Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya.

Ino bukanlah orang yang mudah di bohongi. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang curi-curi pandang kearah Uchiha Sasuke, si pangeran sekolah!

"Kamu tidak usah bohong kepadaku. Kamu sedang memandangi Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Ino mendenguskan wajahnya, "Mana mau mereka denganmu? Semua lelaki itu sama saja, hanya menginginkan dada dan paha saja!"

Sakura tersenyum dan meminum jus strawberrynya. Matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Kamu memandanginya?"

Sasuke melirik Sai.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Si bebek buruk rupa itu."

"Hn."

"Jadi teme, kapan kamu akan memiliki pacar?" Naruto bertanya sembari menyeruput ramennya.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli dengan percintaanku? Jangan bilang kamu mulai menyukaiku," ledek Sasuke.

"Enak aja kau, Teme! Aku tidak mungkin berakhir dengan Gay sepertimu, dettebayou! Aku masih normal dan mencintai Hinata-chan!"

"Hn. Terserahmu saja."

oOo

Naruto meregangkan tangannya setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

"Minta uangnya, tuan."

Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya menoleh dan melihat seorang nenek-nenek menengadahkan tangannya. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya, kenapa bisa ada nenek-nenek di kawasan elit seperti ini? Kenapa di negaranya bisa ada orang yang mengemis seperti ini?

"Tuan.. minta uangnya.."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa yen untuk nenek tua itu.

"Jodohmu adalah bebek buruk rupa yang akan berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik."

Sasuke akan bertanya tentang maksud ucapan sang nenek tua, ketika mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Oi! Teme!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara Naruto menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap nenek tua yang tadi meminta uang padanya, tapi nenek tua itu sudah tidak ada. Otak jeniusnya mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin nenek tua bisa meghilang dalam sekejap mata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu malah bengong disitu!" ucap Naruto menghampiri Sasuke bersama Sai.

"Apakah kamu melihat seorang nenek tua?"

"Nenek tua? Kamu sedang bermimpi, Sasuke? Mana mungkin di sekolah elite seperti ini ada nenek tua," ucap Sai.

"Nenek tua apa, dettebayou! Kamu mau menakut-nakutiku ya!"

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan kedua temannya itu. Otaknya masih mecerna tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh nenek tua itu.

'Bebek buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik?'

oOo

"Jadi Sakura, kamu akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Ino sembari menyeruput jus miliknya.

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku ingin mengambil jurusan kedokteran, tapi kamu kan tahu jika dokter sudah tidak laku sekarang."

"Hmm.. kamu kan pintar, kenapa kamu tidak mengambil jurusan yang lain saja. Pasti mudah untukmu masuk ke dalam jurusan apapun itu."

"Entahlah Ino. Aku bingung."

"Hmm.. hmm.. aku sih sudah jelas akan mengambil jurusan modelling." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar kamu, Ino!"

oOo

Sakura melangkah memasuki kelasnya yang baru. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan kelasnya. Ujian Nasional sudah semakin dekat, kini beberapa murid yang pintar akan dijadikan dalam satu kelas dan mendapatkan pembelajaran yang ketat. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju salah satu bangku kosong diujung ruangan.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya tepat menatap onyx yang memandangnya. Jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar seketika. Emeraldnya semakin melebar ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"U-Uchiha-san, kenapa kamu duduk disini?" cicit Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn, memangnya tidak boleh? Siapapun boleh duduk di bangku ini, bukan?"

"T-tapi-"

"Hn. Apakah bangku ini sudah ada yang punya?"

"Se-sebenarnya belum."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang sedang di bacanya. Telinganya bisa mendengar pekikan-pekikan kemarahan dari fans girlnya karena dia lebih memilih duduk dengan bebek buruk rupa ini. Tetapi, siapa yang peduli dengan semua itu?

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat sedang membaca buku biologinya. Dia heran, mengapa di jaman yang sudah modern seperti ini masih saja ada yang mengenakan dandanan kuno seperti itu. Kacamata bulat yang tebal dan rambut yang di kepang dua. Jika saja bebek buruk rupa ini mau berubah, dia pasti akan berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, seolah baru terbangun dari sebuah mimpi.

Bebek buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik. Mungkinkah-

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Buka buku paket fisika kalian dan kita mulai pembelajarannya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangkunya menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Ino memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kelasku! Aku satu kelas dengan si berisik Naruto dan si abstrak Sai yang suka tersenyum tidak jelas."

"Benarkah, Ino? Bukankah kamu harusnya beruntung karena bisa satu kelas dengan pangeran sekolah?"

"Mereka itu menyebalkan, Sakura! Naruto suka sekali membuat keributan yang membuat kelas menjadi heboh! Belum lagi Sai yang sukanya menggambar sesuatu yang abstrak itu sering ditegur guru! Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka bisa menjadi pangeran sekolah!"

Sakura hanya bisa menepuk bahu Ino dengan lembut. Dia turut prihatin dengan apa yang dialami sahabatnya itu.

"Yang sabar ya, Ino."

"Iya, Sakura. Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku." Ino memeluk Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang duduk denganmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Sai.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin.

"Dobe, makanmu jorok sekali!"

Naruto menyeruput kuah ramen kelimanya dan mengusap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kenyangnya!"

"Dasar jorok," komentar Sai.

"Biar saja! sehabis ini kita pelajaran fisika! Aku harus mengisi tenaga untuk berfikir di pelajaran itu!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya memang unik-unik.

"Oh ya, Teme. Aku dengar kamu duduk dengan si bebek buruk rupa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Sasuke," ucap Sai.

"Sialan!"

"Atau kamu sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" goda Naruto.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan terjadi. Jadi jangan bermimpi."

.

.

Sasuke selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan gurunya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang sedang meneliti lembar jawab miliknya. Secepat itukah gadis itu menyelesaikan tugas matematika yang sulit seperti itu?

Matanya kemudian beralih untuk melihat jawaban yang dituliskan gadis itu. Dia adalah salah satu murid yang pintar, melihat jawaban milik Sakura tidak akan mempengaruhi otaknya.

'Jawabannya sempurna?'

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika onyxnya bertatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura. Sial! Dia ketahuan melirik jawaban milik Sakura.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolahnya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Hari ini dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan dia sudah belajar keras semalam. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga nilainya akan memuaskannya.

"Sakura! Hei Forehead!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ino yang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa buku yang tebal.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya.

"Sudah belajar belum? Hari ini Matematika lho," ucap Ino.

"Sudah. Aku sampai begadang semalam."

"huaaahhh.. aku bahkan tidak mengerti tentang matematika. Aku jadi merasa seperti Naruto yang bodoh itu!"

.

.

"Uhuk!"

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sai karena tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak ramen ketiganya itu.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Makanya, kalau mau ujian itu makan nasi atau roti. Bukannya malah makan ramen."

"Diam kamu, Teme!" umpat Naruto sembari memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Cih."

.

.

Sasuke meletakan pensilnya ketika dia telah selesai mengerjakan soal matematikanya. Semalam dia sudah belajar dengan keras dan dia optimis bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kearah gadis berambut pink yang ada di seberang mejanya. Gadis itu sedang menampilkan wajah serius sembari meneliti hasil jawabannya. Entah kenapa, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas.

.

.

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap datar papan pengumuman dan Sai yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"A-apa-apaan ini!" pekik Naruto.

"Naruto, suaramu membuat gadis-gadis menjadi pergi," ucap Sai.

"Sialan kau Sai!"

Sasuke memandang sebuah nama yang tertera di peringkat kedua kelulusan. Tepat di bawah namanya.

 **Haruno Sakura**

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mendapatkan peringkat kedua di hasil kelulusan ini!" ucap Naruto.

"Kamu terlalu meremehkannya, Naruto." Sai tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang merangkul Sakura dengan senyum bahagianya.

'Sakura Haruno? Siapakah dirimu yang sebenarnya?'

oOo

"Aku dengar, ada anak di fakultas kedokteran yang sangat cantik sekali. Tapi sayangnya dia menolak semua cowok yang ingin menjadikannya pacar. Benar-benar sombong," gerutu Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kamu juga akan menjadikannya sebagai pacar?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm.. tentu saja. Dia cantik sekali."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Tentu saja," cengir Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Diamlah, Teme!"

Sai menunjukkan senyumannya dan segera memasukan peralatan lukisnya.

"Aku harus mencari dosen, sampai jumpa," ucap Sai.

Naruto menepuk dahinya dan menyeruput ramennya dengan cepat.

"Aku lupa jika ada kencan dengan Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya melihat Naruto yang berlari keluar kantin dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya sedang terparkir. Hari sudah mulai sore dan hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang nongkrong untuk melepas lelah.

"Tolong bawa aku pergi!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika seorang gadis berambut pink menarik tangannya. Tunggu dulu- rambut pink? Sepertinya warna rambut itu tidak asing untuknya.

"Siapa dirimu?"

"Bertanyanya nanti dulu saja! sekarang jauhkan aku dari pemuda-pemuda genit itu."

Sasuke sekarang paham. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang di maksud oleh Naruto tadi.

"Hn. Atap kampus. Disana tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kita."

Gadis itu segera menarik tangan Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju atap kampus. Sesampainya disana, gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Leganyaaaaa..."

Sasuke melirik gadis itu. Tangan gadis itu masih menggandeng tangannya. Biasanya dia akan protes karena tidak suka, tapi entah mengapa dia membiarkan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya.

Dia seperti tidak asing dengan gadis ini. Tapi tidak mungkin jika gadis ini adalah si bebek buruk rupa semasa dia sekolah dulu.

"Sakura-ka?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tanpa di jawab pun, Sasuke tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi benar, jika dirimu adalah Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa mengenaliku meski aku sudah berubah. Naruto saja tidak bisa mengenaliku."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh dirinya."

Sakura tertawa renyah. Angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti bidadari yang datang dari Surga. Sasuke akui, jika gadis ini sangatlah cantik.

"Kamu berhasil merubah penampilanmu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Iya sih, tapi gara-gara ini aku jadi dikejar-kejar banyak lelaki."

'Terang saja, kamu sangat cantik.'

"Hn."

Sakura menatap arloji di tangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Ini sudah hampir sore." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan membalikan badannya.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangannya. Dia akui, dia senang bisa menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Cafe Konoha pukul dua siang."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maaf?"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak tuli."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa sebelum membalikan badannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang tepat waktu."

oOo

"Teme!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia sudah biasa melihat Naruto berkunjung di rumahnya hanya untuk menghabiskan stok makanan di rumahnya.

"Suaramu berisik sekali, dobe!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Teme jahat sekali!"

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, setelah meletakan tasnya, dia segera menuju kamar mandi. Guyuran air shower muai membasahi tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata, ingatannya kembali kepada gadis dengan rambut pink yang begitu menawan itu.

"Sakura, ya?"

'Dok.. dok.. dokkk!'

"Teme! Bibi Mikoto bilang kalau kamu di panggil untuk makan malam!" Naruto berteriak dari luar kamar mandi.

"Hn."

.

.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Naruto yang sedang memainkan PS milik Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Bertemu siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gadis yang kamu katakan, dasar bodoh!"

Naruto menunjukan cengirannya, dia paham akan maksud Sasuke sekarang.

"Bagaimana, Teme? Dia cantik bukan?" kejar Naruto.

"Hn."

"Haaahh! Jawaban macam apa itu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu tahu siapa dia?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto terdiam, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa siapa namanya." Cengir Naruto.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dia tahu jika Naruto itu memang bodoh, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika akan sebodoh ini.

"Dia Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Naruto meletakan stick PSnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Sakura? Si bebek buruk rupa itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Teme! Kau pasti mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura hingga mengkhayalkannya seperti itu!"

"Cih!"

"Tapi kalau Sakura bisa jadi secantik itu, tahu begitu dulu aku menjadikannya pacar." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Bodoh!"

oOo

"Dia mengajakmu kencan?!"

Sakura yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kamu saja tidak percaya, apalagi aku."

"Tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke itu mengajakmu kencan!"

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya sembari memegang ponselnya.

"Itu yang terjadi, Ino. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Besok aku ikut!"

"Hah?"

"Iya! Besok aku akan menemanimu kencan! Lelaki brengsek semacam Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan menjadikanmu pacar karena kecantikanmu! Lihat saja dulu, sikapnya yang dingin dan sombong itu!"

"Sasuke kan memang sikapnya seperti itu, dasar Ino bodoh!" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku mendengarnya, Sakura!" ucap Ino, "Pokoknya besok aku akan menemanimu!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang mendengar keantusiasan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, terserah kamu saja."

oOo

Sakura keluar dari mobil milik Ino saat mereka sudah sampai di Cafe Konoha. Memandang arlojinya, mereka datang tepat waktu.

"Sakura, ya?"

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Sai yang tersenyum.

"Eh- Lama tidak berjumpa." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Sasuke sudah menunggumu, masuklah."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu urusanku." Sai menepuk bahu Sakura, "Jangan membuatnya menunggu."

Sakura sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sai. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia memilih masuk ke dalam cafe dan meninggalkan Ino. Dia yakin jika sahabatnya itu akan baik-baik saja bersama Sai.

.

.

Ino akan memasukan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku celananya ketika sebuah tangan mengambil kunci mobilnya begitu saja.

"Hei! Kembalikan kunci mobilku!" Ino mencoba mengambil kunci mobilnya yang dibawa oleh Sai.

"Jangan ganggu mereka," ucap Sai, "Sebaiknya kamu mengantarkanku pulang karena kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil."

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar mayat brengsek!" maki Ino ketika Sai memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah berhasil membawa Ino masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintu, Sai segera melajukan mobil Ino meninggalkan cafe. Satu tangannya memegang stir dan satu tangan lainnya mengetikkan pesan untuk Sasuke.

 **Belikan aku lukisan Michelangelo yang sedang dilelang, maka kita impas. –Sai**

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya dengan canggung. Tangannya dengan cekatan segera mengirimkan balasan pesan untuk Sai.

 **Akan kubelikan yang paling mahal.**

Sasuke segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Duduklah, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebelum duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Pesan apa yang kamu mau."

"Umm.. Jus Strawberry saja."

Sasuke segera memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan untuk Sakura. Setelah pelayan pergi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Um.. Sasuke-kun kuliah di jurusan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Managemen Bisnis."

"Ah- souka. Sasuke-kun pasti akan meneruskan perusahaan Uchiha. Pasti berat sekali memikul beban seperti itu," ucap Sakura.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat juga. Kakakku yang memikul beban berat seperti itu."

"Sepertinya hidup dalam keluarga seperti itu berat ya?"

"Tidak juga."

Baru kali ini Sasuke bisa bercerita banyak kepada orang asing, apalagi jika itu adalah seorang gadis. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan hatinya nyaman saat berada di dekat Sakura.

"Mau aku antarkan pulang?"

.

.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyetirnya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Mimpi apa semalam hingga Sasuke mau mengantarkannya pulang.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam kelam Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Sakura tersenyum.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. aku tinggal di apartemen kecil tidak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. 

"Baiklah."

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah Apartemen sederhana. Sakura tersenyum sembari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Matanya memandang mobil Sasuke hingga hilang di tikungan jalan.

Sepertinya dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

oOo

"Aku sangat membenci pemuda itu!" gerutu Ino sepanjang perjalanan menuju mall.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mendangarkan cerita sahabatnya tentang Ino. Tersenyum jahil, dia mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Ino nanti.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia-"

.

.

" **Turunkan aku, dasar mayat hidup!" teriak Ino.**

" **Aku tidak mau."**

" **Aku membencimu dan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu!"**

 **Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sai.**

" **Baiklah, aku akan menurunkanmu dan kamu bebas pergi."**

 **Sai menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ino segera turun dari mobil. Sai tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Ino.**

 **Ino terdiam melihat senyuman Sai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan.**

" **Arggghhhh! Brengsek! Itu kan mobilku! Mayat hidup brengsek!"**

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak ketika mendengar cerita Ino. Sedangkan yang bercerita menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Niatnya ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg, malah ditertawakan seperti itu, mana pengunjung mall memperhatikan mereka pula!

"Diamlah, forehead! Kita jadi pusat perhatian, Dasar Sakura bodoh!"

"Gomen, Ino." Sakura menghapus air matanya, "Habisnya kamu terlalu bodoh sih, itu kan mobilmu sendiri."

Wajah Ino memerah.

"Diam, Sakura!"

Mereka memasuki restoran sushi yang sudah ramai dengan pelanggan yang makan siang. Jam makan siang memang membuat beberapa restoran menjadi ramai.

"Sebaiknya kita cari restoran lain saja," ucap Sakura, "Disini ramai sekali."

"Hei, model jelek!"

Tuing! Ino bisa merasakan perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut dahinya.

"Mayat hidup itu!" gerutu Ino ketika melihat gerombolan Sai sedang makan disudut ruangan.

Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah ketika matanya bertatapan dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

"Bergabung disini saja," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan pencuri mobil semacam dia!" telunjuk Ino menunjuk Sai.

Sai tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika telunjuk Ino menunjuknya tepat di depan wajahnya. Naruto menatap horor Sai yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aku tidak mencuri mobilmu, kamu saja yang bodoh!"

"Kau-!"

"Sebaiknya kami mencari restoran lain, terimakasih atas tawarannya." Sakura membungkukan badannya dan menarik tangan Ino untuk menjauh.

"Aku yang traktir."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

.

.

Ino memakan sushinya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut karena Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya terus-terusan saja tersenyum aneh. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa curi-curi pandang melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Andaikan saja Hinata-chan ada disini, dettebayou!" gerutu Naruto.

"Telepon saja dan ajak kemari," ucap Sasuke.

"Dia sedang ada acara keluarga, dettebayou!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan memakan sushinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang begitu dingin itu bisa menjadi lebih hidup. Sepertinya Haruno Sakura memang membawa pengaruh yang baik untuknya.

oOo

"Anoo.. Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yang baru saja duduk dan membuka buku kedokterannya menolehkan kepalanya. Di hadapannya, Naruto sedang nyengir lebar. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ada perlu apa, eerr.. Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Um.. oke, baiklah." Sakura mencoba mengacuhkan Naruto dan membaca bukunya kembali.

"Kamu tidak mau mendengar ceritaku tentang Teme?" Naruto kembali membuka percakapan, dia tidak suka dengan keheningan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu Sai?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Sasuke."

Mendengar nama Sasuke, membuat pipinya merona merah. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sepertinya kamu menyukainya," ucap Naruto.

"T-tidak, aku tidak menyukainya," sangkal Sakura.

"Kamu tidak pandai berbohong, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Biar aku ceritakan satu hal tentang Sasuke." Naruto memandang Sakura, "Dia adalah pria paling kesepian yang pernah aku kenal."

Sakura terdiam, dia membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dalam hidupnya, dia selalu dituntut menjadi sempurna seperti kakaknya. Itachi, kakaknya, selalu di banggakan oleh ayahnya. Sasuke merasa tertekan dan menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri. Pertama aku mengenalnya, aku pikir dia adalah pemuda sombong dan menyebalkan. Tapi jika kamu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, kamu akan mengerti kalau tak lain dia adalah pria kesepian.

Banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dia tertarik kepada wanita-wanita itu. Mereka hanya memandang Sasuke dari segi fisik dan statusnya sebagai putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha. Tidak ada yang memandangnya sebagai Sasuke, menerimanya apa adanya dan bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya. Mungkin kamu bisa menemaninya dalam kesepiannya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku hanyalah bebek buruk rupa dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Naruto mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Aku pikir, dia tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai bebek buruk rupa."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa maksud-"

"Hn."

Mereka sama-sama menoleh ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Hallo, Teme."

"Bukankah kamu ada janji dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah- terimakasih sudah mengingatkan." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan. Daaah Teme!"

"Hn."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kini memandanginya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kamu ada waktu?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika memandang Sasuke. Sekarang dia mengerti, alasan dibalik sikap dinginnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Ino. Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunnya," ucap Sakura, "Mau ikut?"

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di lorong apartemen mewah bersama Sasuke. Mereka berhenti tepat di kamar bernomor 202.

"Ino! Buka pintunya!" Sakura menggedor pintu apartemen Ino.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata melotot.

"Mou! Apa kamu baru saja mengataiku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya." Sasuke masih mendenguskan tawanya, "Ini jaman modern, sudah ada yang namanya bel. Untuk apa menggedor-gedor pintu seperti itu?"

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kamu benar juga! Ah- dasar Sakura bodoh!" Sakura segera memencet bel apartemen Ino.

Tak berapa lama, Ino membukakan intu.

"Sakura!" Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino!" Sakura balas memeluk Ino.

"Aku pikir kamu akan melupakan ulang tahunku."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya, dasar Ino bodoh!"

Ino tertawa dan matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia ada disini? aku pikir kamu datang sendiri," ucap Ino.

"Aku tadi kebetulan bertemu dengannya, aku ajak saja dia sekalian. Bukankah semakin banyak yang datang semakin ramai?"

"Terserah kamu saja, Sakura," ucap Ino, "Ayo masuk. Kebetulan pizzanya baru saja matang."

Sasuke merasa canggung berada diantara Ino dan Sakura. Dia menyadari jika Sakura dan Ino tidak akan terpisahkan, mereka saling menyayangi dan saling melengkapi. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, sepertinya dia tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Naruto dan Sai, bahkan dia melupakan ulang tahun mereka.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa bengong disitu? Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, hatinya menghangat karenanya. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini selain ibunya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia selalu hidup kesepian dan terpenjara dalam kesendirian, mungkin Sakura adalah matahari yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih hangat dan berarti.

Sakura melahap potongan pizzanya dan mendapat teguran keras dari Ino karena cara makannya yang jorok itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menyesapi Ochanya.

"Ayo kita nonton Insidious chapter 3!" Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata bulatnya.

"Film itu belum keluar kasetnya, Sakura." Ino menyesapi ochanya.

"Sasuke-kun punya kasetnya kok. Aku memaksanya untuk membawanya," cengir Sakura.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar tukang pemaksa!"

"Biarin, Ino jelek!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia seperti melihat sosok Naruto dan Sai dalam diri Ino dan Sakura.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Sakura! Suaramu terlalu keras!" gerutu Ino.

"S-setannya membuatku jantungan!"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura dan memfokuskan dirinya ke televisi milik Ino. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti dengan alur film itu, duduk di dekat Sakura membuat jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Sakura! Jangan berteriak!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ino jahat!"

"Diam dan lihat saja!"

Sakura bungkam dan memilih meremas tangan Sasuke setiap kali dia ketakutan. Onyxnya melirik Sakura dan kebetulan bertemu dengan emerald milik Sakura. Tangannya sekarang sudah berani menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura juga kini sudah tidak ketakutan. Dia bisa merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam hatinya karena genggaman tangan Sasuke. Emeraldnya menatap onyx itu, dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menatap mata itu terus menerus.

"Ehem.. mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? filmnya sudah berakhir."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut. Mereka melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan saling menjauh. Ino tertawa renyah melihatnya.

"Kalian ini seperti remaja." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm.. Ino, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ini sudah malam," ucap Sakura.

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunku, kamu tidak mau menginap bersamaku?" tanya Ino.

"Eh- L-lalu Sasuke-kun bagaimana?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Ino mendesah panjang.

"Sasuke sudah pasti pulang Sakura! Dia tidak mungkin menginap di apartemenku!"

"Oh eh.. baiklah." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, ini sudah larut malam," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantarkan Sasuke hingga pintu apartemen milik Ino.

"Um.. terimakasih telah mengantarkanku, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengacak surai merah muda itu dengan gemas. Dia selalu saja ingin mencubit pipi gembil milik Sakura jika gadis itu sedang malu-malu.

"Hn."

Sasuke segera membalikan badannya dan berlalu dari situ. Dia mendapatkan pelajaran melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Ino. Mungkin dia akan lebih menghargai yang namanya sahabat. Biar bagaimanapun, Naruto dan Sai adalah sahabatnya yang menemaninya di kala dia sedang kesepian.

.

.

Naruto memandang ponselnya dengan pandangan horor. Dia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Sasuke dan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mengatakan sayang padanya. Selama dia hidup, baru kali ini ada lelaki lain selain ayahnya yang mengatakan sayang padanya. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu menjadi gay karena terlalu lama menjomblo.

'Drrtt.. ddrrtt..'

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, kali ini Sai-lah yang menelpon.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Apakah kamu mendapatkan telepon dari Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia mengatakan sayang padaku."

"Dia mengatakan sayang padamu?!" Naruto memekik kaget.

"Iya. Jika saja aku wanita, mungkin aku akan menerima perasaannya. Sayangnya aku lelaki, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanya. Jadi-"

Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon dengan nafas terengah-engah sebelum Sai melanjutkan perkataan nistanya. Sial! Ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya seorang gay!

oOo

Sakura menarik nafas lelah. Ino yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya melirik Sakura.

"Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak ulang tahun Ino dan semenjak itulah Uchiha Sasuke bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Dia memang sering bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sai, tapi tidak dengan pemuda pantat ayam satu itu.

"Kamu menyukainya."

Sakura menatap Ino.

"Siapapun pasti akan menyukainya, Ino."

"Ya, ya, kamu tidak sekedar menyukainya. Kamu bahkan mencintainya."

"Entahlah, Ino." Sakura menerawang jauh.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana posisi Sasuke. Pria itu pastilah kesepian, di balik punggung tegap milik Sasuke, dia tidak lain adalah pria kesepian yang hidup dalam tuntutan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya. Sejak kapan pemuda rubah itu ada di sampingnya?

"Nah, kamu melamun." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak Sasuke tidak datang ke kampus," ucap Ino.

"Ino comel!" gerutu Sakura.

"Biar saja, aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang murung terus seperti itu."

"Oh, jadi gara-gara Teme, ya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Datang saja ke perusahaan Uchiha. Kamu pasti akan menemukan seorang CEO muda disana."

Sakura tercekat. Jadi Sasuke sudah menjadi CEO? Pasti beban yang di tanggungnya akan semakin berat.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang," ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku akan membuatkannya makan malam."

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat sahabatnya yang berlalu keluar dari kantin.

"Dasar Sakura itu."

.

.

Sampai di apartemennya, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mengingat dia lupa belanja pagi tadi. Kulkasnya hanya berisi sayuran, tomat dan juga tahu.

"Semoga Sasuke menyukai sup tahu buatanku." Sakura mulai menyiapkan bahan masakannya.

Tidak sampai satu jam masakannya sudah jadi. Sakura hanya perlu mengantarkannya ke Uchiha corp.

Sasuke meletakan dokumennya dan meregangkan lehernya yang terasa pegal. Sudah seminggu dia hanya berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang memerlukan tanda tangannya. Jujur saja, dia sudah merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya dan merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya di kampus.

Tentu saja gadis berambut merah muda itu yang paling dia rindukan. Dia berharap gadis itu ada disini dan menemaninya.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya ketika menatap wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan kuyu. Ternyata, pemuda itu benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan disisinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara gadis yang dia rindukan. Menolehkan kepalanya, onyxnya membulat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Ini seperti doanya baru saja dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

"Sakura." Sasuke sejenak tidak bisa melakukan apapun, "Masuklah."

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke dan meletakan _paper bag_ di hadapan Sasuke. Alis pemuda itu terangkat satu melihat _paper bag_ di hadapannya.

"Apa ini, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Aku memasakanmu makan malam."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan membuka _paper bag paper bag_ yang di bawa Sakura. Begitu membuka tutup kotak bentonya, bau harum sup tahu langsung tercium indra pembaunya.

"Mungkin masakanku tidak seenak makanan restoran," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan memakannya, terimakasih Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya ketika Sasuke menyendok sup tahunya.

Sasuke mengakui jika masakan gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak lebih baik dari masakan koki-koki ternama. Tetapi, apapun yang di masak Sakura, dia tetap menyukainya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, "Semoga saja kamu tidak mati karena memakan masakanku."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Kamu terlihat kehilangan berat badan, Sasuke-kun. Rambutmu juga sudah mulai memanjang."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Sakura membelai rambutnya. Pekerjaannya menumpuk hingga dia lupa untuk memotong rambutnya. Perhatian gadis itu mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu.

"Jangan memforsir tubuhmu, Sasuke-kun. Nanti kamu bisa sakit," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

.

.

Setelah kedatangan Sakura ke kantornya dan makan malam paling nikmat, Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura untuk pulang. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura walau hanya semalam, toh pada akhirnya besok mereka akan bertemu di kampus atau Sakura yang akan datang ke kantornya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan onyxnya mengikuti Sakura hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir pemuda itu.

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya ketika dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 **Dear Haruno Sakura,**

 **Ehem.. sebenarnya aku tidak pandai mengatakan apa isi hatiku dengan kata-kata yang romantis. Itu sedikit merepotkan. Tapi.. untuk malam ini aku berani mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku, karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.**

 **Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kamu masih menjadi bebek buruk rupa. Ketika itu, kamu masuk dengan wajah malu-malu dan aku sudah tertarik dengan itu. Aku menyadari kalau kamu bukan wanita yang selalu berteriak ketika melihatku, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di hatimu tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat itu.**

 **Mungkin memang klise karena aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kebanyakan orang tidak mempercayai love at first sight, tapi aku malah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Emeraldmulah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu.**

 **Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Katakanlah gengsiku terlalu besar untuk mengakui jika aku jatuh cinta padamu.**

 **Malam ini, melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku membuatku berfikir. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, meski kamu berubah kembali menjadi bebek buruk rupa. Aku akan mencintaimu. Jadi, Haruno Sakura...**

 **... Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?**

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagia yang tumpah begitu saja. Ponselnya bergetar dan kali ini adalah telepon dari Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya.

"Hn. Kamu sudah menerima pesanku?"

"Hiks.. i-iya."

"Kamu menangis, Sakura?"

Sakura menyeka air matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku- aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun."

Diseberang sana Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Hn."

Malam ini, Sasuke akan tidur dengan nyenyak sembari memimpikan Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri tak henti-hentinya tersenyum hingga dia memejamkan mata.

oOo

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah Ino yang merengut lucu. Semenjak dia dan Sasuke resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih tiga bulan yang lalu. Ino tak henti-hentinya merengut kesal karena hanya dialah yang masih menjomblo.

"Huh! Aku ingin punya pacar!"

Sakura yang sedang menyeruput milkshake strawberrynya melirik Ino.

"Pacaran saja dengan Sai, sepertinya hanya dia yang masih jomblo," ucap Sakura dengan jahil.

"Kamu gila jika memasangkanku dengan mayat hidup setengah waras itu! aku tidak mau!" tolak Ino.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Ya sudah, selamat menjomblo kalau begitu."

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?!" tanya Ino ketika Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ke apartemen Sasuke-kun. Seharian ini dia tidak menghubungiku ataupun pergi ke kampus. Aku khawatir jika dia jatuh sakit," ucap Sakura memandang Ino.

"Lalu, aku sama siapa di kampus?" Ino mendelik.

"Hmm.. tidak tahu. Sampai jumpa Ino!"

"Hei Sakura! Dasar sialan!" Ino mengumpat sembari merengut kesal.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan merasakan kepalanya sungguh pusing sekarang. Sepulangnya dari Uchiha corp, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Bahkan untuk memegang ponsel guna menghubungi kekasihnya saja tidak bisa. Seharusnya, dia menuruti saran Sakura untuk tidak memforsir tubuhnya. Jika sudah sakit begini, dia juga yang susah.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dan menemukan apartemen pemuda itu sungguh sangat berantakan. Setahunya, Sasuke itu tipe pria yang suka sekali dengan kebersihan.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kekasihnya, dia menemukan Sasuke tidur diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang merah. Mengulurkan tangannya, rasa panas langsung menyergap indra perabanya.

"Panas sekali," gumam Sakura.

Sebagai calon dokter, dengan cekatan dia segera mengompres dahi Sasuke dan bergerak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bubur setelah itu membersihkan apartemen Sasuke yang begitu kotor.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya setelah ketiduran karena terlalu pusing. Rasa pusingnya sudah menghilang sedikit dan dia merasakan sebuah benda berair berada di dahinya. Saat akan mengangkat tangannya, dia merasakan sebuah kepala berada diatas tangannya.

Matanya melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan tangannya yang menjadi bantal. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, rupanya gadisnya datang ke apartemennya.

Memejamkan matanya kembali, dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Sakura. Kekasihnya itu pasti kelelahan setelah merawatnya semalaman.

.

.

"Aaaaa... buka mulutmu!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke merengut kesal ketika sebuah sendok berisi bubur ada di depan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sakura! Lagi pula aku juga sudah sembuh!" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Biarpun begitu aku belum percaya jika kamu benar-benar sembuh!" ucap Sakura.

'Tingtong..'

"Nah, bukakan pintu biar aku makan buburku sendiri," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura segera bangkit setelah meletakan mangkuk buburnya di atas meja nakas.

"Dasar tukang perintah!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya ketika Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Segera tangannya mengambil mangkuk buburnya dan memakannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke dan membukakan pintunya. Dia terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan seorang wanita.

"Kyaaaa! Lihat itu Fugaku-kun! Ada seorang gadis di apartemen putra kita!" Mikoto menarik-narik lengan Fugaku.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne, ne, siapa namamu? Apakah kamu pacarnya Sasu-chan?" tanya Mikoto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Mikoto, kamu jangan membuatnya menjadi semakin gugup," tegur Fugaku.

"Heh? Apa aku membuatnya gugup?" Mikoto memandang Fugaku lalu beralih menatap Sakura yang wajahnya merona merah.

"Kyaaaa! Lucu sekali! Kalau kamu menikah dengan Sasu-chan, kalian pasti memiliki anak yang lucu! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki cucu!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Umm.. Haruno Sakura, jii-san."

"Kamu siapanya Sasu-chan?" Mikoto memandang Sakura.

"Um.. saya pacarnya, baa-san."

"Kebetulan sekali! Kami orang tuanya Sasu-chan, jadi dimana dia?"

"Mari saya antarkan ke kamarnya, dia sedang sakit."

Mikoto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika memandang Sakura, sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu jatuh cinta pada pesona Sakura.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungi ibu kalau kamu sakit!" semprot Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Ayah dengar dari sekertarismu jika kamu sakit, makanya kami kesini," ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hn."

Mikoto ganti memandang Sakura dan memberondong gadis berambut buble gum itu dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sakura tak henti-hentinya merona merah ketika Mikoto menyinggung-nyinggung soal pernikahan.

"Lusa nanti, temui ayah di mansion Uchiha."

Sasuke memandang Fugaku yang kini memasang wajah serius. Jika ayahnya sudah berkata begitu, ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Fugaku.

"Ne, kami harus pulang, cepat sembuh Sasu-chan!" ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Ibu, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

Mikoto tertawa renyah sebelum memeluk Sakura.

"Jaga Sasu-chan ya, Sakura. Dia terkadang bandel, lho."

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Menghadapi kedua orang tua Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak siap membuatnya gugup.

"Mikoto baa-san cantik ya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Sasuke ketika kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah pergi.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa saja yang dikatakan ibu kepadamu?" tanyanya.

"Kamu dengar sendiri Sasuke-kun. Beliau ingin kita cepat menikah dan memberikannya cucu."

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum meniup belakang telinga Sakura dengan seduktif.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuatnya sekarang?"

Sakura merona merah mendengar bisikan Sasuke.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun mesum!"

oOo

Sasuke berjalan memasuki mansion Uchiha tepat seperti perintah ayahnya untuk datang ke mansion ini. Rumahnya terlihat lenggang, hanya ada beberapa pelayan di rumah ini.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama." Ayame membungkukan badannya.

"Dimana ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya.

"Fugaku-sama ada di ruang baca dan sudah menunggu anda. Sedangkan Mikoto-sama ada arisan bersama teman-temannya."

"Lalu, aniki?"

"Itachi-sama baru saja berangkat ke Hongkong."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang baca milik ayahnya. Dia memandang ayahnya yang sedang duduk sembari membaca sebuah berkas.

"Ada apa, ayah?"

Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Duduklah dulu."

"Katakan padaku apa yang ingin ayah katakan," ucap Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak suka basa-basi seperti biasanya." Fugaku menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Sasuke.

"Beasiswa ke Jerman?" Sasuke memandang Fugaku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Ayah ingin aku sekolah ke Jerman?"

"Ya. Kamu akan melanjutkan sekolah bisnis dan melanjutkan Uchiha corp."

"Ayah bisa menyuruh Itachi untuk melakukan ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Kamu tahu sendiri, jika Itachi sudah memilih jalannya untuk sekolah di bidang perkebunan. Hanya kamu harapan ayah satu-satunya untuk meneruskan perusahaan Uchiha."

Sasuke memilih bungkam. Jika dia harus sekolah ke Jerman, maka dia harus meninggalkan Sakura.

"Itachi adalah anak kebanggan Ayah, tapi kamu adalah anak kesayangan Ayah. Jangan kecewakan Ayah dan kakekmu, Sasuke."

Kata-kata Fugaku terngiang di kepalanya. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menuruti semua perintah Ayahnya.

oOo

Sakura sedang memasak makan malam ketika pintu apartemennya di ketuk. Masih dengan apron melekat di tubuhnya, Sakura membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Sasuke-kun-" suara Sakura tercekat ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura. Dia langsung saja memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup mengenai Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Ayahku dan aku harus berangkat besok."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Sasuke harus sekolah ke Jerman? Sasuke akan meninggalkannya?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau Sasuke-kun pergi ke Jerman, Sasuke-kun akan semakin kesepian. Disini sudah ada teman-teman dan aku yang akan menemaniku, kenapa Sasuke-kun harus pergi dan kembali kesepian?" bisik Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan ayah, Sakura."

"Sudah banyak beban yang kamu tanggung. Kenapa kamu tidak sekali-kali membangkang dan melepaskan beban hidupmu Sasuke-kun? Aku- aku tidak mau kamu kesepian lagi."

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan isakannya, dia menundukan kepalanya dan menangis sesenggrukan. Sasuke memandang Sakura dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Segera dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura terkejut ketika sebuah benda kenyal masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi dia memilih untuk mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk melumat habis mulut Sakura, kini bukan hanya ciuman lembut yang dia ciptakan. Tetapi sebuah cumbuan yang meningkatkan gairahnya.

Malam ini, dia membiarkan Sasuke memilikinya seutuhnya. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu membagi semua beban yang ditanggungnya seorang diri. Dia ingin malam ini Sasuke memilikinya sebelum pemuda itu pergi ke negara orang.

oOo

Sasuke memeluk Sakura ketika kegiatan mereka selesai pada pukul empat dini hari. Sakura mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kamu membuatku kewalahan, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan kepergianmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku.. tidak ingin kamu kesepian lagi. Aku tidak ingin kamu memikul beban dalam hidupmu karena tuntutan ayahmu. Aku juga tidak mau berpisah darimu."

Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Dia pun memiliki rasa yang sama, tidak ingin dipisahkan satu sama lain.

"Kamu mau mendengar cerita tentangku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukannya.

"Kakakku, selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ayah selalu menuruti semua keinginannya, bahkan tidak pernah memarahinya. Ayah juga mendukung kakakku untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di bidang pertanian. Aku merasa disisihkan karena itu, aku merasa tidak bisa membanggakan ayah seperti kakakku.

Tapi, Ibu selalu mengatakan jika aku adalah anak kesayangan ayah. Meski Itachi selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi dia sungguh sangat sayang padaku. Ibu bilang jika Ayah selalu membawa fotoku dan dengan bangganya menunjukannya kepada teman-temannya.

Sedari kecil, ayah selalu menuntutku untuk bisa menjadi seperti kakak. Aku tidak memiliki teman karena ayah tidak mengijinkanku untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Ayah tidak ingin pikiranku terkontaminasi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran teman-temanku dan berubah menjadi seperti Itachi. Ayah tidak ingin kehilangan pewarisnya, maka dari itu dia selalu menuntutku dan tidak membiarkanku untuk bertindak dengan bebas. Aku boleh berteman setelah masuk SMP dan temanku hanyalah Sai dan Naruto.

Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, Sakura. Ayah mengatakan jika akulah harapan satu-satunya untuk bisa memimpin perusahaan. Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sasuke. Sekarang dia tahu, di balik topeng dingin dan angkuh yang selalu dikenakan Sasuke, pemuda itu sangat kesepian. Dalam hidupnya, dirinya sendiri adalah pria yang kesepian.

"Kamu sudah memilikiku, Sasuke-kun. Kalau begitu jangan kecewakan ayahmu. Buatlah ayahmu bangga dan pulang dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian meski jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita. Bukankah gunanya orang yang mencintai kita adalah menjadikan diri kita menjadi lebih baik?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia sangat-sangat bersyukur bisa mencintai Sakura, karena gadisnya itu sangatlah mencintainya juga.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu, jika aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bisa meminta bantuan Ibuku untuk menjagamu. Beliau pasti sangat senang jika mengetahui kamu sedang hamil," Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin saat aku hamil jauh darimu. Aku akan meminum obat pencegah kehamilan setelah ini."

"Hn. Terserahmu saja."

Sakura bisa merasakan dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Sasuke, nafas pemuda itu juga sangat teratur.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Sasuke memandang seluruh keluarganya yang mengantarkannya ke bandara. Hanya kakaknya saja yang tidak bisa datang untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara.

"Ibu pasti akan merindukanmu, Sasu-chan." Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tangis harunya ketika memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menganakan balutan kemeja berwarna biru tua itu balas memeluk sang Ibu. Fugaku sendiri berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Buat Ayah bangga, Sasuke."

Kata-kata Ayahnya bagaikan sebuah mantra yang membuat semangat datang kepadanya.

"Teme! Kamu tega sekali mau meninggalkanku!"

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan putra bungsunya menghampiri teman-temannya. Naruto ganti memeluk Sasuke dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sai. Ternyata mayat hidup itu juga memiliki perasaan.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Teme!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

"Dobe sialan! Kamu malah membasahi kemejaku, bodoh!" umpat Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka hidungnya yang mengeluarkan ingus.

"Tehehehe.. tenang saja Teme, aku akan menjaga Sakura-chan untukmu, dettebayou!"

"Baka!"

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang kini malah tersenyum malu-malu.

"Buat aku bangga Sasuke-kun, cepatlah pulang." Sakura meletakan tangannya di depan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dan mendaratkan sebuah sentilan di dahi Sakura.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya ketika Sasuke membalikan badannya dan membawa kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia percaya, Sasuke akan kembali padanya.

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

 **Aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika melihatnya berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kelasnya. Saat itu, aku hanyalah gadis buruk rupa yang hanya bisa mencintainya dari kejauhan. Maka dari itu, aku menyimpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam dan menguburnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.**

 **Tapi.. ternyata dia memiliki rasa yang sama. Dia tidak peduli apakah aku bebek buruk rupa ataulah angsa yang cantik. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya, dan dia mencintaiku meski aku adalah bebek buruk rupa yang paling jelek di dunia ini.**

 **Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Pria dingin dan angkuh yang pernah aku tahu. Tetapi, punggungnya terlihat sangat rapuh. Karena.. dirinya sendiri adalah pria yang kesepian.**

 **-Uchiha Sakura-**

Sakura merasakan sebuah pelukan melingkari perutnya yang membuncit. Jari jemarinya yang sedang mengetik menjadi terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah kepala menyandar di pundaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali setelah empat tahun menimba ilmu di Jerman. Dia pulang dengan tittle profesor dan sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin Uchiha corp, menggantikan Fugaku Uchiha yang pensiun lebih dini.

Ya, prianya telah kembali dan langsung melamarnya saat itu juga. Pria itu juga yang sekarang menjadi suaminya dan telah menanamkan benih kehidupan di dalam rahimnya.

"Sakura, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memforsir tubuhmu. Ingatlah, anak kita sedang tumbuh di dalam dirimu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kamu kan tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang suka menulis dan penerbit menginginkannya diserahkan besok."

"Hn. Karena kelihatannya sudah selesai, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya untuk tidur.

Biarpun Sasuke adalah pria yang kesepian. Dia akan selalu ada disisinya untuk menghiburnya.

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

 **Akhirnya fict yang dibuat untuk memeriahkan BTC V selesai!**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
